


Just Us Three

by IngridAnne24



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: Jane wants some new experiences, so Petra and JR help her out.





	Just Us Three

**Author's Note:**

> It's mainly just a threesome. First time writing one.

For some reason, Jane couldn't wrap her head around it. It was a completely normal thing, but Jane just couldn't stop thinking about. She remembered herself asking, “how was it?” when Petra told her and Rafael. She never did get an answer, though. It was the least of Petra's concerns, though, so Jane didn't blame her for not answering.

Still. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Maybe because she had never had sex with a woman before, she just didn't completely get it. Not that she found it icky, or anything, quite the opposite. And when Adam had brought up the idea of bisexuality to her, she thought about it even more. Back when she thought about turning one of the characters into a lesbian, she backed away from it because she was scared of doing something wrong, because of her lack of experience. Yes, she was writing about (heterosexual) sex before she had had any, but it felt different to write about lesbian sex. 

She looked into lesbian porn a little bit, but she had a feeling it wasn't exactly accurate, also that most of the girls probably weren't even lesbians. Plus, porn with woman typically involved a lot of noise and it always took Jane out of it.

Petra and Jane Ramos had been together for a few months at this point. There were some up and downs (big downs) but they were in a good place now and Jane was really happy for them. Even though Jane was having relationship issues of her own. After Michael returned from the dead and Rafael's insecurities returned in full force, Jane decided it was time for a break. Not being in a relationship and not wanting to be in one was actually very freeing. Jane felt better than she had in a long time.

Petra, feeling unusually compassionate, invited Jane over for drinks. At first, Jane assumed it was just the two of them, but when she entered the suite, she found Jane Ramos on the couch.

“Oh. JR.”

“JV.”

Petra handed Jane a drink and pointed to the couch, to sit next to JR. The two Jane's were more friendly than they used to be, for Petra's sake, but there was still some tension between them. Jane wasn't really sure why. Petra said it was because she was too perky for JR, so Jane got better at toning down her personality, not asking too many questions. 

She had to ask some questions, though, to get the conversation going, because JR probably would spend all night in silence if it were up to her. 

“So, Jane, how are you?”

“I'm good, Jane. You?”

Petra sat down in the chair opposite them.

“Good.”

Then the conversation ended. JR and Petra kept looking at each other, communicating silently. They clearly thought Jane wouldn't notice, but she could see them talking to each other with their eyes, their eyebrows, their hands a little bit. A few minutes of that, Jane cleared her throat.

“Do you not want me to be here?”

The two women exchanged glances before Petra said, “what gave you that idea?”

“Well, you're not really talking to me.”

Petra and JR did it again. Jane frowned. “Okay, maybe I should go.”

Just as Jane started to stand up, JR put her hand out to stop her. “Jane, wait, I'm sorry. It's just, Petra and I have been spending a lot time together so we've gotten so used to each other.”

“We want you here, really,” Petra said.

“Will you talk to me?”

The two women nodded. “Yes,” Petra said. “How's Mateo?”

“He's fine, but can we talk about something else besides Mateo?”

Petra's eyebrows rose in surprise. “I didn't know you talked about other things besides Mateo.”

“Or one of your boyfriends,” JR said.

“I don't have a boyfriend right now.”

“Do you want one?” Petra asked.

Jane thought about it for a second. Really the only time she didn't have a boyfriend was the three years she was mourning Michael, but that hardly counted. Otherwise, she hadn't been boyfriendless for a very long time.

“No.”

“A girlfriend?” JR asked, without little irony.

Jane's face went hot. “No, I'm not... No, no girlfriend.”

JR gave Petra a look again and Petra smiled.

“How's the book coming?” Petra asked.

Jane ignored how they blew past the whole girlfriend thing. “Um, it's going well. It feels really good to be writing it, and to finally know what I want to write about.”

“That's good,” Petra said. “I can't wait to read it. Am I in it?”

“You are. Jane's in it a little bit too,” Jane said.

JR blinked in surprise. “Really? Me? Why?”

“Well, Petra's a pretty big part of the story; I wouldn't have Mateo if it wasn't for her. And you're a pretty big part of Petra's story. You're not in it a huge amount, but a little bit.”

JR looked genuinely touched, an expression Jane had never seen her make before. “Jane, that's sweet.”

“What are you putting in it? About JR, I mean.”

“You two falling in love, maybe, um...” Jane cleared her throat and realized she had never asked their permission for this.'

“What?” Petra asked.

“The first time you guys... slept together?”

They both stared at her for a second, the JR grinned. “Ooh, I like that.”

Petra shook her head. “I don't know.”

“Oh, it's just because you--”

Petra made a loud noise of exclamation, like a squawk. Now Jane was very curious. Petra was blushing.

“What happened?” Jane asked.

“Petra, come on, it's not that bad. You've probably been with men who have done it.”

“Yes, but I'm not a man, so...”

Petra rubbed her eyes and looked at Jane. “The first time we slept together, I got a little too worked up during foreplay and...”

“She came almost as soon as I touched her.”

Jane accidentally let out a laugh and covered her mouth when Petra glared at her. Petra rolled her eyes. “Yes, but in my defense, JR is very, very good.”

Jane stopped laughing as she caught sight of the look JR was giving her. A tiny shiver went up her spin. 

“It was how I knew you had never been with a woman before. You were so excited by me even kissing you. I just had to stroke you a couple times and you were done.”

“I'm better now.”

JR smirked. “Much better.”

Jane cleared her throat. “So, can I put that in my book?”

She looked at Petra, who finally nodded. “Yes, but don't say I came immediately. Give me a little bit extra time.”

“Deal.”

JR was still giving Petra that look and Jane had to look away. “Um, so, I've never written a sex scene for two women before. Any tips?”

It was hardly subtle. JR's lazily looked back to Jane, her large eyelids half-lidded. Jane had noticed how gorgeous Jane Ramos was, but she was really noticing it now. 

“You want tips? Best suggestion I can give is sleep with a woman. Research on a computer isn't going to help, especially if you look up lesbian porn. So fake.”

“I wrote sex scenes before I slept with men, so.”

“I guarantee you wrote better sex scenes after you had sex.”

Jane had never thought about it like that, nor had she ever really taken notice, but maybe it was true. It did feel more natural after she had sex. But she had never considered having sex with a woman; she had thought about kissing them, but sex?

“I don't know,” Jane said.

“Petra had never had sex with a woman before me, she just went for it,” JR said. 

“Well, that's Petra. She tends to...” Jane stopped. Petra was glaring at her.

“I tend to what?”

“You're a little... impulsive. Again, it's why all of Rafael's kids are here. Not that's a bad thing!” Jane added when Petra looked like she wanted to throw something at Jane. “Also, I'm not gay.”

“I didn't think I was gay before JR and then... it just all made sense.”

Jane sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. “I wouldn't even know where to start. I've heard it's very difficult to meet women.”

“It is,” JR admitted.

Jane folded her legs underneath her. “What's it like?”

“Sex with a woman?” Jane nodded and JR leaned back as she thought. “Well, it's great, to put it imply. Now, I've never been with a man. I knew I was solely attracted to women pretty early on, so I don't have a frame of reference. I'm sure sex with men isn't awful, but Petra has said sex with women is better.”

Jane looked at Petra. “Really? Even better than Raf?”

“He's good, but JR?” Petra scoffed. “I don't know if she's an exception but I do know there's no contest between her and Raf.”

Jane couldn't comprehend that. She wasn't sure if Rafael was the best she ever had; Adam was good, Michael was pretty good... Regardless, Rafael was good so knowing there could be something better...

“Petra,” JR said suddenly.

“What?”

Jane could see JR trying to communicate with her eyes again, and at first, Petra looked confused, then JR glanced at Jane and Jane could see the comprehension on Petra's face. Except Jane didn't know what they were trying to say to each other.

“Jane,” Petra said in a soft voice. “There's something we wanted to ask you.”

Jane glanced at JR, who was leaning on her elbow on the back of the couch, staring at Jane. “Yes?”

“Are you really interested in sleeping with a woman?”

“Uh... yes, I guess so. Do you know someone?”

Petra cleared her throat, then looked back JR. Jane looked between the two of them, until, slowly, realization set in.

“You... two?” Jane asked dumbly.

“If you want to,” JR said. “It's a big ask, and it would be for your benefit. Mainly.”

“Um...”

“See, I told you she didn't want to do,” Petra said. “I should have never brought it up.”

“I didn't say I didn't want to,” Jane said slowly. “It just caught me by surprise.”

When she made eye contact with JR, JR smiled gently at her, causing Jane to blush a little bit. She had noticed how attractive JR was—and how could she not; JR was a gorgeous woman. And Petra? She hadn't really thought about Petra's attractiveness, but Petra was very pretty. Maybe even hot. She had a nice body, a cute face...

“Jane.” Petra was suddenly sitting next to Jane on the couch. “It's not a big deal. Forget we said anything.”

Jane looked back and forth between the women on either side of her. She had never been with one woman, let alone two, and one of those woman was one of her closest friends. But she'd be lying if she didn't say she hadn't felt some... tension between her and Petra. She just hadn't noticed before, but it seemed obvious now that she was thinking about it. 

“Petra, Jane...” Jane cleared her throat, then she placed a shaky hand on Petra's thigh. Petra's eyebrows shot up. “I want to do this.”

Petra's lips curled into a smile, then she looked over at JR, who was also grinning. Then, Petra turned towards JR and leaned forward and kissed her. Jane's first instinct was to look away, out of respect, but remembered what was happening here. So she watched them, transfixed. They knew each other so well, knew how to get the other to react. It was a little bit intimidating.

Petra broke the kiss and turned back to Jane and looked at her expectantly. “Are you ready?”

Jane nodded. She suddenly felt very warm. Petra licked her lips, then leaned forward, slowly, giving Jane enough time to change her mind. But Jane didn't move as Petra got closer and put her hand on the back of Jane's head, until their lips met. Jane immediately melted into the kiss, leaning into it. Then she felt a hand on her knee and assumed it was Petra, but when she opened her eyes, she saw JR had gotten very close. JR squeezed Jane's knee, then slid it up Jane's thigh. Her and Petra's kiss broke and Petra arched her head back, exposing her knee.

“She likes having her neck licked,” JR told Jane while she flicked Petra's earlobe with her tongue.

Jane placed her mouth on Petra's throat, sucking and licking gently. Petra moaned softly. A shiver went up Jane's spine; she had never heard Petra make that sound before. Maybe she really could do this.

“Jane...” This was JR. 

“Hm?” Jane tilted her head up and as she did, JR leaned over Petra's shoulder and kissed Jane. If Jane had thought Petra was a good kisser (she was), JR was something else. Her lips were so soft, so... full. Jane nearly melted into it. So much so she almost didn't notice a pair of lips on the underside of her jaw. It was a slightly awkward angle for Petra, but her long neck allowed her some flexibility. 

Jane was already so turned on, she really understood why Petra didn't last long from this. “Can we... move?” Their position on the couch was starting to get frustrating, they'd probably would have more space on the bed.

The two women broke free of Jane. JR wiped the corner of her mouth. Petra nodded. “Bedroom?”

Jane got up first, holding out both hands to Petra and JR, who took them. The pounding between her legs was overpowering the nervous pounding of her heart as she led the two taller women to their own bedroom. She kissed Petra first, leaning up to meet Petra's lips, then did the same to JR. Then the two other women kissed each other, both of them pulling Jane close while they did so. As she was sandwiched between them, she slid a hand up Petra's shirt, feeling the slight softness of Petra's stomach. As she pulled Petra's shirt up, there was a hand suddenly sliding under her own. It was JR, who, even though she had her eyes closed while kissing Petra, could feel out Jane. She wasn't as slow as Jane, though, and managed to get her hand behind Jane's back and pop her bra open without little trouble. Jane hardly noticed it, until her bra started falling. She loosened her shoulders and shimmied out of the bra.

Petra grabbed the bottom of Jane's shirt and started to pull it up. As Jane raised her arms to help Petra, JR leaned down and kissed Jane. She held either side of Jane's face in her hands and kissed her slowly, until the shirt came up over Jane's head, but as soon as the shirt was tossed aside, JR continued the kiss. Jane's legs suddenly felt weak and she started sinking a little bit, so JR gently pushed her down on the bed. 

“Jane, do you want to see how we usually get started?” JR asked, glancing at Petra.

Jane nodded stupidly. “Y-yes.”

JR smiled widely, between turning back to Petra and motioning to her to follow. Petra looked just as awestruck as Jane felt, even though Petra had been with JR many times before. The two women climbed up to the head of the bed and Jane rolled over onto her stomach so she could see. Petra and JR knelt in front of each other, then kissed each other so deeply, that Jane finally understood the cliché of not knowing where one person ended the other started. It made her want to write what she was seeing, but also found herself so utterly transfixed she couldn't move.

Then, they were pulling each others clothes off in a flurry of movements, somehow managing to barely break their kiss; only pausing to take a breath or pull a shirt over their heads. Otherwise they were glued to each other. Soon, they were almost completely naked, save for their underwear. JR pushed Petra down so Petra's head was near Jane; Jane moved back a little bit so she wasn't so close to Petra.

“Hi, Jane,” Petra said smiling, toothily (a very strange look on Petra). “This isn't too weird is it?”

“No, surprisingly. But what's happening now?”

Petra smiled ear to ear. Her eyes moved back towards JR, who was hovering over Petra. She hooked Petra's underwear and pulled it down Petra's legs, tossing them in Jane's general direction. 

Jane could see the top of Petra's ears and saw how they were bright red. She understood where this was going now, and it was confirmed when JR bent down and pressed a flat tongue to Petra's clit. Petra let out a low, guttural moan and her neck arched a little bit towards Jane. JR did it again, each time causing Petra's moans to become louder, her movements becoming more erratic. JR did this for another minute or two before stopping. Jane looked up at JR as she sat up.

“If I kept going, she would've came very soon.”

Petra mumbled, “I would not.”

JR gave her a look. “Sure, Petra. Anyway, Jane, how're you doing?”

“Um, good?”

“If there's any moment you feel weird, let us know; we'll stop.”

“Noted, but I really do want to do this. Let's assume for now on that I'm good; I'll say something if it's not.”

JR smiled and nodded. “Alright. Petra?”

As if the two woman could read each others minds, Petra rolled over and turned around to face Jane. There was little pause before Petra practically dove forward and kissed Jane, barely giving Jane time to sit up. Soon the two of them were kneeling, like Petra and JR had been, but instead of Petra making Jane lie down, Petra had JR come over to position herself behind Jane. When Jane felt JR's bare breasts against her back, she nearly gasped. No, not nearly; she did gasp. JR pushed Jane's hair out of the way, and pressed a soft kiss to the shell of Jane's ear. As Jane leaned forward, Petra kissed her again, pressing a hand against her chest to keep Jane upright. 

JR was gently massaging Jane's back, distracting Jane for a moment while Petra slid her hand down Jane's body—Jane didn't notice this until she felt Petra start to undo the buttons on her shorts. With a “pop!” of the button, Petra's hand was in her shorts, slipping past the dark curls and giving a teasing little swipe. If it weren't for Petra in front of her, Jane would've collapsed on the bed. She shuddered and pulled Petra close to her. JR suckled on the back of Jane's neck.

It was almost too much, these variety of sensations hitting her. 

“Jane,” JR whispered into her ear. 

“Yeah?”

“I'm going to ask you to touch Petra too.”

Jane froze for a second before doing as she was told. She was extremely hesitant, so JR reached down to grab Jane's wrist and guided Jane's hand between Petra's legs.

“Pretend it's your own,” JR said, her voice so husky it sent shivers up and down Jane's spine.

But it was good advice. Jane knew what she liked, so she translated that to Petra. It wasn't exactly the same though, she slid her fingers into the wet heat. Petra reacted almost immediately to Jane's touch, arching into her hand, before returning the favor to Jane. Soon their movements moved in tandem.

“You're a fast learner,” JR said in a quiet voice. “Petra's already very close.”

Petra gave JR a half-hearted glare before her eyes closed again, lost in the sensations. Jane wasn't sure how JR could tell as first, but as she watched and listened to Petra, she could see what JR meant. Petra had little tells that meant she was close; then Jane wondered if she had tells, because she was also very close.

“You're already lasting a lot longer than Petra's first time,” JR said as she ran a finger up and down Jane's back. 

“H-hush...” Petra said.

“She likes it when you press hard on her clit,” JR told Jane. Jane honestly liked that JR was coaching her through this, because while she probably could have figured it out on her own, it helped having JR there.

So Jane did that, and that was it for Petra. Her whole body shook and she almost fell over, but both Jane's grabbed her. She leaned forward against, Jane, laughing a little bit.

“Holy shit, Jane,” she said. “I can see why Rafael likes you so much.”

“I don't want to talk about Rafael, or Michael, or anyone right now. Get me off.”

Petra and JR looked at each other over Jane's shoulder, then they pushed Jane away so they could whisper to each other. When they were done, Petra pulled Jane forward and told her to put her head down in her lap. Jane frowned, really not sure where this was going.

“You'll see,” Petra said. “Do it.”

So Jane did. She was instructed to lie on her back, so the back of her head was cradled in Petra's lap. Then JR positioned herself between Jane's legs, and she got it. She looked up at Petra, who smiled down at her. 

JR started by planting kisses to the inside of Jane's thighs, going down, skipping over her crotch (she was still wearing her shorts) then going up the other leg. She did this a second time before hooking Jane's shorts and removing both the shorts and underwear at the same time. JR grabbed a pillow and tucked it under Jane's hips.

There was no “ready?” this time. JR knew Jane was ready. She took Jane in her mouth, swirling around the edge of her clit, but never directly on it; JR knew Jane was too close. She swiped around, and in, Jane, purposely driving her a little bit crazy. Jane pressed head against Petra's lap with each swipe. Petra ran her fingers through Jane's scalp, trying to calm her down; and it was working a little bit, until JR wrapped her lips around Jane's clit, giving one little suck. Jane's body spasmed and JR pulled back, grinning.

“Oh, shit...” Jane gasped. 

JR avoided doing that again, not until she was ready. Instead she continued to swirl her tongue around the sides, occasionally nudging Jane's clit with her nose. Jane really did understand why Petra came so soon, because even though JR was avoiding direct contact, Jane was still doing everything to avoid having an orgasm. It was taking a lot of will-power, and even Petra's gentle head-massage was becoming too much.

JR seemingly decided it was time because she placed her lips around Jane's clit again and suckled gentle, then lightly flicking it with the tip of her tongue. It was too much and the sensation overtook Jane. She pushed up, to the point of Petra holding her shoulders down to keep her from pushing herself into Petra's lap. JR kept licking though, through the orgasm until Jane had another one. This was something none of the male partners did, because most men couldn't stand continued stimulation. 

JR didn't let up until Jane had a third orgasm and by then, she did have ask JR to stop. Jane lay there, panting and smiling.

“Okay, I see the appeal,” Jane said in a hoarse voice.

She was so content to just lay there, she barely moved when Petra and JR moved over to each other and began to kiss. There was no shame anymore as she turned her head, watching as Petra slipped her hand between JR's legs. They kissed each other lazily as Petra's hand moved faster and faster until, JR gasped loudly and leaned into Petra. The two women collapsed back onto the bed, both looking very satiated.

Jane checked the time; it was pretty late, so she started to get off the bed to get dressed. But a hand grabbed her by the wrist. 

“Stay, Jane,” Petra said. “Mateo will be fine. And it's late.”

JR nodded. “What Petra said.”

Petra and JR separated, giving Jane space in between them. She climbed in, fitting nicely. Soon, there were four long arms wrapped around her. JR fell asleep first, looking very content. 

“Petra,” Jane said as quietly as she could.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.”

“For giving you amazing sex? You're welcome.” It was dark in the room but Jane could see the smirk on Petra's face.

“That and just... giving me that experience.”

“You're welcome, Jane. Don't used to it, though. She's my girlfriend.”

Jane chuckled. “I know, Petra.”

They curled into each other. Jane gradually fell asleep, feeling more content that she had in a long time.


End file.
